


One Two Three

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kyungsoo’s Birthday Week 2021, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Movie: (Léon: The Professional) (1994), mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A simple dream.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous, Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	One Two Three

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the tinysparks mods and to my beloved beta reader, Nat(you're a blessing).  
> Writing these 1000 words was such a challenge, I hope you like what I have managed to write- enjoy!

_02 January, 2005_

Kyungsoo returns from the store with the groceries he paid for with the coins he saved last week: vegetables, fruits, cereal, a bag of chocolates for Nini.

And two bottles of strawberry milk for Baekhyun at the end of the hall.

The fifth floor is dead silent compared to the regular hustle and bustle of the rundown apartment complex. Kyungsoo walks straight ahead with his eyes trained on the floor.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

A man stands in front of Kyungsoo's home, the door busted open. His step-sister lies lifeless in the doorway, her fingertips crossing the threshold. Blood pools underneath her, outlining her body.

A man yells from inside the apartment, "What the fuck, Billy! You shot a fucking kid! What's wrong with you?"

Someone answers back with cursing, their words somewhere along the lines of _kids should be in school, not my fucking fault, man._

Kyungsoo's world crumbles as the man on guard in front of the apartment door eyes him suspiciously.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Kyungsoo keeps walking, stepping past the door to his home, until he reaches the end of the narrow corridor.

He rings the bell to Baekhyun’s apartment, and tries to keep still as tears escape his eyes.

One second passes. Then two.

Baekhyun doesn't open the door.

Kyungsoo swallows his sobs and rings again, hoping against all hope that Baekhyun won't leave him here to die.

Three seconds pass. Baekhyun doesn't open the door.

Kyungsoo's shoulders shake as he rings again, and the man in front of the door starts to walk towards Kyungsoo, probably thinking of getting a good look at his face.

Baekhyun opens the door.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Kyungsoo puts down the groceries on the kitchen table, turns the television on and turns up the noise.

He falls to the carpeted floor in front of the television and sobs for his little brother, desperately biting at his lips so the screams don't escape his throat.

Baekhyun stands right behind the door, with a gun in his hand, safety off.

An eternity passes.

Baekhyun is still standing behind the door, with his gun's safety off.

Kyungsoo is still biting his lips as he tries not to scream, the loud noises from the cartoon drowning out his whimpers.

This mess of a hellhole that is his life is looking more of a void by every second that passes, now that Nini is gone.

The thought brings out a fresh wave of wet sobs, and Baekhyun turns his body slightly to look at him. "Careful, kid, gotta keep it down."

Kyungsoo slaps his hands over his mouth and nods, fat drops of tears falling from his eyes at the movements.

He bites at the fleshiest part of his hand, drawing blood from how hard his jaw settles over his knuckles.

_Anything to keep quiet._

_5 January, 2005_

"I want you to teach me how to clean."

Kyungsoo's words make Baekhyun choke on his milk, "What the fuck, Soo? You're eleven, that's not an appropriate age to learn to murder people."

Kyungsoo tilts his head so he can see Baekhyun better. "I'm gonna be twelve in a week."

Baekhyun sighs. "Listen, kid, I'm sorry for being harsh, but you're not built for this kinda life. You're too young, and even then, you're smaller for your age. I'll give you some money for school; you should try to get back to a normal life."

Kyungsoo scowls at Baekhyun, his large eyes narrowed in disapproval. "I have a price on my head and you want me to go back to school?"

He leans back in the chair and tilts his head backwards to rest on the backrest, "Besides," he says, "I want revenge for my little brother."

Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo. "What about your parents? Or your sister? You don't care about them dying?"

Kyungsoo scoffs. "My parents were fucking pigs, the deserved what they got. And my sister – that bitch wanted to lose some weight anyway." Tears spill as he keeps talking, "But what did Nini do wrong? He's a fucking four year old – why would anyone kill him?"

Baekhyun swallows another mouthful of milk. "Listen, kid, you're having a rough week, and I understand that you're angry –"

Kyungsoo shots up from his chair, "I'm not angry – I'm in a fucking _rage._ I wanna blow their fucking head off, I wanna gouge their eyes out with my own fingers – _how could they kill my brother? How fucking dare they!_ "

He starts to pace in agitation. "That's all I can think about – how to _make them pay._ " He stops in front of Baekhyun. "Please, please, I'm begging you, teach me how to clean, Baekhyun, please. I'll do whatever you want, I swear."

Baekhyun sighs. Kyungsoo can be really stubborn sometimes.

_18 January, 2005_

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Kyungsoo walks away from the building Baekhyun is trapped in. It hurts, it hurts so fucking much to walk away, but Kyungsoo makes himself leave Baekhyun behind.

Baekhyun asked him to live, and Kyungsoo will honour his last wish, even if it kills him to leave his newfound family for death.

_19 January, 2005_

The park in front of the boarding school is beautiful, with lots of trees and bushes, the grass as green as it can be. Kyungsoo decides to plant Baekhyun’s tree there so it can finally grow roots. It's the only thing Kyungsoo has of Baekhyun, and he will love this little plant until it grows into a tree, take care of it as long as he stays in school.

Then one day, he'll use the money Baekhyun left him to buy a farm in the countryside, be a proper farmer like he always dreamt. He'll have a little garden in front of his home, with three rooted trees – one for Baekhyun, one for Nini, and one for himself.

A simple dream, but warm all the same.


End file.
